The described invention relates in general to a connector system for use with electronic devices and more specifically to a sealed or sealable connector system for use with a hand-held scanning device and docking station.
In electronics, printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, or traces, etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Alternative names are printed wiring board or PWB or etched wiring board. After populating the board with electronic components, a printed circuit assembly (PCA) is formed. PCBs are rugged, inexpensive, and can be highly reliable. They require much more layout effort and higher initial cost than either wire-wrapped or point-to-point constructed circuits, but are much cheaper, faster, and consistent in high volume production. PCBs are widely used in the electronics industry in a variety of products including computers, servers, televisions and telecommunication devices.
In addition to the aforementioned applications, PCBs are often included in electronic devices such as hand-held scanners and docking stations that communicate electronically and exchange information with such scanners. These devices are often used in the field in environments that are harsh and/or unpredictable. Electrical connectors that are typically included on hand-held scanners and docking stations me be damaged or rendered inoperative by exposure to water, dirt, grease, or other contaminants found in the physical environment. Many currently available connectors that are compatible with hand-held devices do not provide adequate durability and protection against possible damage. Thus, there is an ongoing need for a durable and reliable connector system that can be used with electronic components and devices that may be exposed to a variety of unfavorable conditions when in use.